Espérame
by Esder
Summary: Luka es una nueva profesora a quien han encargado presentar a la escuela una nueva estudiante. Esta estudiante transferida es Miku quien se unirá a ella con el transcurso del tiempo. Pasen y lean soy terrible con los resúmenes.


Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

Espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Las clases transcurren con normalidad y después de tanto esfuerzo me eh recibido como profesora a mis 22 años. Han pasados unos meces desde el comienzo de clases y hoy llegara una estudiante nueva, es una ocasión especial y principalmente en esta escuela.

Según tenía entendido se trataba de una chica de 16 años con excelentes calificaciones que era obligada a moverse constantemente por asuntos familiares, si mal no recuerdo se me dijo estuvo en Europa y América, por lo que seguro tiene mucho mundo. Realmente no sé si es mala o buena suerte.

Recordando la información que me habían brindado no me di cuenta cuando alguien toco la puerta de la sala de profesores, en el segundo intento desperté de mis pensamientos y permití al extraño pasar, al hacerlo una chica hermosa entro. Ella era alguien muy bonita capas de embellecer su alrededor con su presencia. Ojos profundos color turquesa, un pelo sedoso realmente hermoso con el mismo color pero domado en dos colas, tez blanca y una cara infantil capas de cautivarte. Si no fuera su profesora…

\- Buenos días, soy la estudiante nueva – dijo con una voz encantadora – me dijeron que pasara por aquí y buscara a Megurine Luka.

\- Ah! Sí, soy yo – me levante de la silla para saludarla – mucho gusto, seré tu profesora, cualquier duda o problemas que tengas no dudes en llamarme – mencione con una sonrisa.

\- Por favor cuídeme – menciono haciendo una pequeña reverencia – mi nombre e Hatsune Miku, mucho gusto.

Ante la pequeña presentación la guie por los pasillos hacia su salón.

\- Entonces… hablas bastante bien el japonés – mencione mientras nos dirigíamos al salón.

\- Nací aquí pero por asuntos personales termine viviendo en el extranjero – menciono con una voz nostálgica – pero me alegro mucho el volver.

Al llegar la presente a sus nuevos compañeros ella se presentó formalmente y comencé la clase. Estuvo atendiendo toda la clase muy animada aunque seguro sea por la emoción del primer día pero si era así diario seria la alumna ideal.

Un mes había pasado y los demás alumnos ya la habían integrado, era de esperarse, extranjera, novedad y carismática son cosas que atraen la atención por aquí, no pude evitar reír ante mis pensamientos.

\- Que es tan divertido? – alguien tras de mi irrumpió mis pensamientos, al girar era la chica estrella por así decirlo.

\- Nada en particular, solo pensaba que te adaptaste muy bien.

\- Bueno, resalto mucho quizás? – dijo divertida se apoyó en el escritorio que estaba usando para hablar supongo más cómoda – dime, celosa por robar la atención de tus estudiantes.

Ante ese comentario no pude evitar reír fuertemente, esta chica que acaba de decir…

\- Realmente me acabas de hacer el día, se te ocurren cada cosas tan elocuentes – mencione aun con una sonrisa boba en mi rosto.

\- Bu! No es divertido – menciono con un pequeño puchero "tan linda" – pero enserio, temes que presten más atención a mí que a tu clase.

\- No hace falta mucho para lograr ese cometido, me cuesta mucho que atiendan – dije sinceramente – y tú no ayudas – mencione bromeando un poco siguiéndole el juego.

\- Deciáreas tener a mas estudiantes como yo – dijo riendo ahora sentándose completamente en el escritorio.

\- Si, pero solo en clases, fuera de ellas eres un desastre – bromee a medias, después de todo era una excelente alumna, y no solo en mi clases sino el resto de materias. Alumna modelo esa sería la palabra para describirla.

\- Si pero soy tu desastre favorito – bromeo daño un toque con su dedo índice de forma juguetona a mi nariz.

\- En eso tienes razón – mencione y es que desde que se transfirió nos hemos vuelto buenas amigas? Quizás no sea la mejor forma de decirlo pero hemos tenido charlas después de clases y me ayuda cada vez que puede, realmente es muy servicial conmigo, no negare que es buena compañía.

\- ya ha pasado un mes – menciono de repente, al principio no entendí – quieres salir para celebrar – menciono confundiéndome más, solo opte por ladear la cabeza así dejar claro que no entendía en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué?

\- Ya sabes, desde que me transferí – menciono alegre – que quieres hacer? Película, cena, o acaso salir a recorrer la zona.

\- no gracias, tienes amigos hazlo con ellos – mencione sin pensarlo mucho, está bien que nos llevemos bien en clases pero, una relación fuera de ella… no quiero tener problemas en mis hermosos primeros años de profesión.

\- Aburrida – dijo haciendo un berrinche, parecía una niña de 3 a quien le sacaron su caramelo – solo el fin de semana vamos, siii!

Esos ojos, deben ser ilegales tener esos ojos, es un poder totalmente peligroso, resignada suspirando deje lo que estaba haciendo y me desparrame por el escritorio resignada.

\- Eres un demonio de la persuasión – dije resignada – sábado a las 3 en el cine.

\- Ok, me voy antes que cambies de opinión, yo elijo – dijo retirándose por la puerta – nos vemos en la cita – resignada solo asentí.

En este último mes, me sentí como un auténtico juguete, ella hacia y deshacía conmigo como a ella le diera en gana, lo peor es que quede hipnotizada desde la primera vez que la vi, no importa si son bromas coquetas o si son juegos de palabras impropios entre profesor, alumno, incluso ahora se tomó el descaro de invitarme a salir, gash!, no puedo creer que aceptare, es como cuando me pidió el dejarla acompañarme hasta que terminara mis cosas, termine muy tarde y por preocupación acabe acompañándola cerca de su casa, con todo esto mi imaginación no hace más que volar.

El fin de semana llego y yo nerviosa como si estuviera haciendo algo imperdonable, esperando a que Miku llegara al lugar d encuentro "vamos Luka, no estas por secuestrar a alguien o a punto de hacer algo ilegal, solo estas acompañando a una estudiante. No es que estés en una cito o algo parecido".

\- Que bueno que aceptaras tener una cita conmigo – menciono Miku cuando estaba a mi lado – ¿esperaste mucho?

\- Adiós cordura – susurre de una forma que sea imposible que escuchara – entonces que película veremos.

\- Esta – señalo una cartelera que postraba una película aparentemente cursi a mas no poder, lo que hacía que me repitiera más seguido que no era una cita y no había de que preocuparse – ¿entramos? – menciono agarrando mi mano.

Estoy muerta pensé desesperada, porque acepte el venir y por qué puede convencerme, yo no soy así.

En la sala del cine esperamos a que empezara, ella comiendo sus palomitas y con su refresco en mano esperando a que empiece, al comenzar ya me podía imaginar como seria, una película de romance tan empalagosa que aria vomitar arcoíris. A media película ya me estaba durmiendo, sinceramente el romance no es lo mío y lo hubiera echo sr no fuera porque Miku sostuvo mi mano disimuladamente. No podía hacer más nada que mirar para todos lados, soy mala en el romance, lo sé, mis anteriores parejas me lo dejaron claro, pero es una niña, una estudiante, mi estudiante, imaginaciones mías.

Aunque diga eso era una forma de auto convencerme para no pensar locuras y hacer algo que me arrepienta.

\- idiota – escuche decir de donde venía Miku mientras quitaba su mano de donde estaba me gire para verla y se notaba enojada "¿Qué hice?"

Al terminar la película Miku estuvo con su típico puchero de enojada, si pregunto muero.

\- Entonces, te gusto? – pregunte para alivianar tención, lo cual fue inútil.

\- Ahora vamos a comer.

\- eh?

\- A comer, ya que arruinaste la película – así que si era lo que estaba pensando.

Esto es muy peligroso tengo que huir lo más rápido que puede, no es que no me guste pero… no quiero arruinar mi carrera tan pronto luche mucho por ella para que un capricho que quizás no dure lo arruine.

\- entonces que te pareció – menciono en el restaurante, es unas cita ya estoy resignada y que repita ese mantra no cambiara el hecho que lo sea.

\- Bien, supongo.

\- No disimules un poco – dijo enojada nuevamente. Bien Luka eres un desastre tras otro.

Conversábamos de cosas triviales muy divertidas y el enojo ya había pasado, eso estaba bien hasta que sentí una pierna pasar provocativamente por mi muslo, dejándome inmóvil en el lugar. No había terminado aún los ataques de Miku al parecer.

\- Esto, Hatsune? – pregunte torpemente, era demasiado, la tentación que se me estaba sirviendo en bandeja era demasiada.

\- Miku – menciono elocuentemente mientras su pierna pasaba de rozar mi muslo a rozar mi entrepierna – di mi nombre, no estamos en la escuela.

\- Miku, por f-favor…detente – dije entrecortada intentando detener el contacto.

\- de qué? – menciono divertidamente.

\- Por…fa-vor no es el lugar – dije un poco desesperada.

\- Es tu castigo – menciono juguetonamente – estuve insinuándome los últimos días y solo me ignorabas, o acaso crees que no me di cuenta, me esforcé el día de hoy y ni siquiera me elogiaste por mi vestimenta, ignoraste mi insinuación en el cine y parece que la pasaste mal, me estas dejando sin opciones.

\- Es que… no puedo – dije un poco desesperada, este lugar es inapropiado y mucho más con quien.

\- Por qué?

\- eres mi alumna, además que una menor y no estoy segura si es un capricho del momento, que pasaría si lo es – al mencionar eso el juego que mantenía Miku en mi entrepierna paro, por un lado estaba feliz ya que se detuvo y por otro quería que siguiera a pesar de todo.

\- Es amor, no dudes, desde el momento en que te vi me enamore, quien dijo que el amor a primera vista no existe le diré que está muy equivocado – dijo más tranquila pero resignada.

\- Aun así, son muchos factores en contra.

\- Entonces, esperare – dejo decidida mirándome fijamente – y tú me esperaras, si alguna de las dos cambia de sentir lo mismo que ahora hasta que me gradue entonces me rendiré y lo dejaremos como un anécdota de una estudiante loca que intento seducir a una profesora.

Esta conversación de repente se convirtió en algo que definiría nuestro posible futuro, de algo infantil a algo serio, esta chica me sorprende cada vez más.

\- Dices que en dos años volverás a proponer está loca idea?

\- Si, el día de mi graduación iré a donde estés y me confesare, no de esta manera infantil, no con estos juegos de insinuación, sino de una manera apropiada.

Me sorprende, que es esto, ¿de algo que parecía un juego a esto? ¿Cómo es posible? Un cambio tan abrupto en menos de unos minutos.

\- Realmente estas decidida – dije suspirando más tranquila.

\- Sí, estoy segura que seguiré teniendo estos sentimientos, y por ello te diré que me confesare, pero no por este trato quiere decir que dejemos lo que hacemos.

\- No entiendo.

\- Seguiré insinuándome a ti, al menos con límites, los limites serán cosas inapropiadas para la relación profesor/alumno, así no tendrás problemas – dijo dejándome tranquila que no pasara a mayores – eso no quiere decir que no haga bromas significativamente provocadoras – menciono eso con una voz provocativa.

\- En otras palabras actuaras como un pretendiente hasta la graduación.

\- sí, así que espérame hasta entonces, después de eso no habrá problemas ¿verdad? – Dijo con una sonrisa sugerente en su rostro – a ti lo que te retiene a seguirme la corriente es el hecho de mi edad y tu trabajo.

\- Realmente estas segura de proponer algo como esto – pregunte un poco más seria y por fin recuperándome de lo que me hizo rato antes – después de todo estas proponiendo un compromiso dentro de todo.

\- Te preguntare algo ¿me quieres?

\- Querer como amar, n estoy segura, pero estoy segura de que me agradas y no me gustaría separarme de ti, supongo.

Al terminar ella empezó a reír llamando la atención de todos alrededor.

\- Quien es la niña entre nosotras ¿según tú?

\- Por favor no exageres – mencione avergonzada por su ataque de risa.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué te parece? Me esperaras, esperaras la confesión que realizare en el momento que me gradué.

\- Si, lo are, pero no prometeré nada – dije resignada, por lo que veo ella no aceptara un no por respuesta y por lo que la conozco, estoy segura que no lo hará y hará lo posible para que tenga un sí de mi parte así que solo lo hare sencillo, además no es que me afecte en algo, de hecho, que piense así de mi me hace feliz, supongo.

Entre las paredes de ese café en nuestra primera cita sellamos nuestro destino con la promesa de esperarnos, aunque no estaba segura de lo que pasaría o si siquiera resultaría, el hecho de la existencia de esa promesa me hacía feliz.

* * *

El tiempo paso y solo faltaban unos meces para la graduación de Miku, en ese tiempo pasamos juntas mucho tiempo, pero como lo prometido, nunca pasamos el límite. En si nos volvimos inseparables "amigas", ya no era su profesora de clases pero venía a mi ante cualquier duda y si preguntábamos decíamos que solo me ayudaba o que tenía dudas que quería resolver. Si no fuera por las constantes bromas y charlas que en ocasiones se podían malinterpretar pensaría que Miku se había olvidado completamente del trato pactado.

\- Hola profesora Megurine – menciono alguien mientras entraba por la puerta a la sala.

\- Buen día Sakine – mencione sorprendida, no me esperaba su presencia.

\- Que te parece si vamos a por unos tragos – menciono mientras invadía mi espacio personal.

\- Cuando no, tu pensando en beber – mencione para nada sorprendida.

\- Vamos que dices?

\- Si fuera otro no me molestaría, pero tú eres un peligro una vez te embriagas – dije dejando las cosas de lado y mirándola de frente – la última vez casi nos llevan a la policía por tu pequeño berrinche.

\- buu! Agua fiesta – dijo abucheándome y haciendo gesto con su mano de forma desaprobatoria.

\- A diferencia de ti, prefiero alejarme de los problemas.

\- no parece ya que tienes a cierta estudiante en tus manos.

Al decir eso me sobre exalte levantándome de golpe de la silla mirándola de frente. No pude pensar en otra cosa más que mirarla de una forma desafiante susurrando con un deje de rabia " no juegues conmigo", está bien que quiera un compañero para beber pero esto es demasiado además, no creo que sea tan obvio.

\- Vamos Luka, no te enojes no es que sea tan grabe, digo, aun no has hecho nada malo – dijo sacándole importancia.

\- No es gracioso.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada, además, no te preocupes que yo te apoyo con toda violencia – dijo con una sonrisa aprobando la acción con si mano.

Solo suspire y me tranquilice un poco, suerte que solo se ha dado cuenta ella, pero escuche algo que se caía al suelo proveniente de la puerta, al mirar era Miku con una cara de decepción, me preocupe por si le pasaba algo eh intente acercarme pero se alejó corriendo dejándome totalmente confundida.

\- jaja, no habrá pensado que la estabas engañando – dijo Meiko mientras se reía desmedidamente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Digo, desde su posición podría malinterpretarse, ya que estabas intentando infligir temor hace unos momentos atrás acercándote a mi hermoso rostro, existe la probabilidad de que haya malinterpretado la situación – al escucharla no pude hacer otra cosa más que palidecer.

Salí corriendo de la habitación dejando a Meiko atrás mientras ella me gritaba "ve por ella, tu puedes", mi única preocupación en este momento era el encontrarla para aclarar dudas así que ignore lo dicho por Meiko, con ella después me las arreglaría.

Recorrí toda la escuela, y cuando estaba resignada pensando que quizás ya se había ido a casa, escuche un sollozo proveniente del otro lado de la ventana, cuando asome la cabeza y mire hacia abajo la vi, Miku estaba hincada sollozando ocultando su rostro ente sus manos. Esa imagen me dolió mucho, pensar que yo había sido la culpable aunque haya sido sin intención me hacía enojar conmigo misma.

Salí a encontrarla y me puse frente de ella, me arrodille para estar a la misma altura y acaricie su sedoso cabello, intentando de esa manera calmarla.

\- Perdón, no es lo que parece – mencione con la vos un poco apagada.

\- Y que es lo que parece.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente acompañado de una tención incomoda.

\- Sobre lo que viste en la sala… - ella no me dejo terminar ya que saco abruptamente mi mano de su cabeza.

\- Sé que dije… que si te enamorabas de alguien más…- ella arrastraba sus palabras se notaba en su vos que estaba sufriendo – se lo que dije… pero… no quiero que esto termine, no quiero alejarme después de todo… en especial después de todo el tiempo transcurrido contigo… cada vez que nos conocíamos mas solo me generaba más amor hacia ti… ahora mismo estoy tan enamorada que no quiero ni imaginarme el que estés con alguien más o que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos.

\- Miku…- intente aclarar el malentendido, realmente me afectaba verla así.

\- No, es suficiente – menciono nuevamente apartando mi mano que intentaba tocarla para tranquilizarla en vano – si no sientes nada por mí, es suficiente, yo podría esperar, pero si tú me vas a rechazar por estar con alguien más, creo que es mejor…- no la deje que hablara mas ya que con l desesperación del momento uní nuestros labios para así hacerla callar y me dejara explicar. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí un dolor intenso en mi mejilla que había causado que jurara mi mirada, Miku me dio una cachetada, vi como su rostro tenía una expresión de sorprendida, sonrojada. Sus ojos ya estaban hinchados y rojos de llorar, ante esa mirada y expresión mi corazón se achico dolorosamente en mi pecho.

\- Por favor, no me ilusiones si estas con la profesora Sakine.

\- No es así, déjame explicar, puede que de tu posición se allá malinterpretado pero no pasó nada – dije más tranquila, aproveche que ella se había puesto a escucharme y me senté a su lado – ella vino a invitarme a beber, ya sabes cómo es, entonces una cosa llevo a la otra y menciono lo nuestro, me sobresalte y… básicamente la amenace lo cual tomo como broma, fue allí donde apareciste.

\- Entonces no se besaron – me pregunto con una cara de inocente y un puchero adorable en su rostro.

\- Me ofende un poco que no confiaras en mí, pero me ofende más que pensaras que estaría con esa loca – dije con una voz fingiendo estar enojada.

\- Perdón, es que, me desespere – dijo mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa – supongo que mi imaginación me traiciono – menciono mientras sostenía mi mano. Con la otra acaricio mi mejilla un poco roja por el golpe y con una cara de pena se disculpó – y perdón por el de tu mejilla.

\- Si me vas a golpear cada vez que te bese, quizás me lo piense al momento en que salgamos – dije bromeando, ella ante mi broma me empujó suavemente un poco más alegre.

\- No lo volveré a hacer, realmente lo siento – dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro – pero me alegra que haya pasado esto – menciono y me dejo un poco confundida.

\- Porque, acaso te gusta pegarme – bromee.

\- Puede ser – me siguió el juego – pero ante todo esto salió algo bueno… me besaste y prácticamente te confesaste – dijo riendo.

Ante lo mencionado solo me limite a sonrojarme y no dije nada ya que me parecía innecesario, además que en si tenía razón, si no hubiera pasado eso no lo habría hecho, al menos no aun y la razón mas importante, el hecho de que no quería arruinar ese hermoso momento entre ambas.

* * *

Y por aquí lo dejo, no estoy muy segura si gustara pero bue.

Me pregunto si hacer una especie de extra o algo parecido como para contar lo que paso después o algo parecido.

El otro fic… pues tengo la idea del final pero no se me ocurre el como empezar el capa sí que estoy como estancada, por ahora, así que espero les guste esto como un extra?

Como siempre espero le haya gustado la lectura :D


End file.
